Hard To Handle
by ElloVeeEee
Summary: Kristy, a quiet girl with a hidden fiery attitude, is tired of living the small town life. When she starts to attend WSU, she becomes friends with Leah, and breaks out of her shell. Things are going great for Kristy, at least until Leah takes her home.
1. Leaving On A Jet Plane

New Story Time!!!! yay!

So I haven't quite decided yet who is going to be featured in this even though its catorigized under Embry. Paul or Embry? Id love to hear your thoughts!

Either way they wont be apperaing for a few chapters.

Title is a song by The Black Crowes

Anywho enjoy and please review!

* * *

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it- Michael Jackson Beat It  
_

"That'll be $42.75."

"Sheesh, rob a girl of all her money why don't ya." I muttered and dug into my wallet.

"Huh?" The cabbie turned to look at me an eyebrow raised, suspicion all over his face. Like he expected me not to pay. I rolled my eyes and thrust the money into his porky fist.

"Here." He greedily took and counted it quickly. "You need help with your bags?"

I snorted, "What, so you can charge me another ten bucks? No thanks." I quickly stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air. The inside of the taxi smelled like dirty socks and onions. I walked around to the back and pounded my fist once on the trunk. He yelped a sign of disapproval, but popped it anyway. I hoisted my two small bags out, thankful that I had my other things shipped here, and walked around to the front.

I rapped once on the driver window and the cabbie nearly dropped the cigar he was lighting.

He rolled the window down a crack. "A piece of advice, _bud_. Get an air freshener." He glared at me and pulled away quickly. I'd have to remember to stay away from cabs.

I walked forward onto the sidewalk and stared up at the huge building if front of me. It was a red brick color with lots of tall columns and windows. Draped across the two front most pillars was a huge bright red banner.

WELCOME NEW STUDENTS!

Underneath the banner there were dozens of tables set up, holding everything from schedule pick-ups to sorority sign-ups. I figured I'd deal with all that later. It's not like I planned on joining a sorority anyway. I looked at the people swarming around me. There were hugs and tears, and plenty of good bye and miss you.

I sighed, so this was college? Parents that were finally letting their children go littered the street and courtyard. I frowned and thought back to saying _my _goodbyes this morning.

I sat in the back of our large SUV with my little sister Jenny, she was nine. The ride to the airport had been mostly silent, other than Jenny's incessant babbling. If this hadn't been the last time I would see her in months, I would've turned my iPod on. Instead I slung my arm around her and commented here and there. I would really miss this kid though. See Jen had ADHD, and it made her act more like five, than nine. Most of the time she really irked me, but she had her pee-yourself-laughing moments.

I started to dwell on the things I would miss most. My poor cat Lucy. My best friends Kourtney and Megan. The large oak tree in my back yard I loved to read under. And Alex. The last one made me smile. Alex had been the one boy I'd actually liked in High School. He was gorgeous to say the least. Tall, dark brown shaggy hair and chocolaty brown eyes. He transferred in from California at the end of sophomore year, and became instantly popular. Every girl wanted him, but no one was good enough for him. Sure he had lots of girl friends, but he never dated anyone. He'd just flirt with you until you passed out. I was happy to say we'd at least been friends. But of course as Kourtney had said, all the cute ones have big flaws. Oh I wish she'd been wrong.

See Alex was a big partier. Don't get me wrong, I love to part as much as the next person, but I wasn't stupid. By the end of junior year he'd been suspended twice, and racked up two DUI's along with a few other charges. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen the spark between us, and maybe that was a good thing. His great hair and pearly whites wouldn't be there forever.

Kourtney and Megan reminded me of this all the time. God I would miss them. We'd been besties since before I could remember. When High School came around they both made the cheerleading squad, I didn't even try out. I just wasn't my kinda thing. But being the great people they were, they dragged me everywhere they went and were probably responsible for me not being seen as a loser. Unlike me, they chose to stay close to home and go to the local Community College. They said I was _too smart_ to be stuck with them, and wished me luck in my endeavors. They also said to expect lots of visits from them.

Jenny poked me in the side, disrupting my thoughts. I furrowed my brow and looked down at her.

"What's up, Munchie?" She giggled at the nickname.

"We's here Kwissy." I smiled at her and looked out the window. Kid wasn't lying; we were right in front of my gate.

My father cleared his throat. I looked up and met his glare in the rearview, as he popped the trunk. This was my cue to get out. I gave Jen a big hug and kiss, she pouted when I pulled away. I told her it was ok, and I'd be back before she knew it. This was lie number one. I had no intention of coming back anytime soon. I hopped out and grabbed my bags by myself, and didn't see her until I'd slammed the trunk.

My mom stood in front of me, cigarette in hand and teary eyed. She gave me a small smile and took a long drag.

"I can't believe you're finally leaving."

We stared at each other for a while, and then she pulled me into an awkward hug. A loud impatient sigh was audible from my dad.

"Love you too, _Dad._" I yelled. This was lie number two.

Mom pulled back and took my face in her hands.

"My baby!" She croaked. She leaned and planted a kiss on each cheek and my forehead before darting back to the open car door. Dad sure didn't waste any time flooring it. He was probably afraid I would change my mind about leaving. I snorted at the thought.

"Good riddance." I mumbled and walked inside to the cooler air.

Walking to my gate I couldn't stop the new emotion washing over me. I was _finally _free. I smiled. I was a College girl now, and I couldn't have picked a place farther away to go. Washington State University. I had to restrain myself from breaking out in dance. I set my bags down and went to the window. I stared for a moment before my shit-eatin grin, as my Granny had called it, broke out.

"Oklahoma, you can kiss my ass goodbye."

I was pulled from my flashback when someone knocked into me.

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going!" I snapped. The blonde boy, who I took to be the culprit, flushed a bright red and mumbled an apology. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked away. Then I realized I must have been standing here for a good ten minutes. I quickly grabbed my bags and scrambled down the street, before anyone thought I was mental.

The dorms were only a block away, and I'd requested that the cabbie drop me off in front of the school. I really wanted to see it first, besides the fresh air would do me good.

After about five minutes, I rounded the corner to dorm row. The small piece of folded paper no longer needed to be taken out of my back pocket. I'd looked over it so much on the plane I'd had it memorized. My new residence would be in building four, floor two, room two twelve. This was pretty much the only thing I was worried about. My new roommate was to be a girl named Leah. I prayed we would get along.

My palms started to get sweaty as I jogged up the flight of stairs, and I thought I might lose the grip on my bags. The hallway seemed to be empty and I was glad. If I had a breakdown I didn't want anyone to see it. The one thing I couldn't quite grasp was _why _I was nervous. Sure a few jitters were normal, but I was down right scared. I think most of it was due to the fact that, if we didn't like each other, I'd have no place to go. I knew absolutely no one here, and they always say first impressions matter most.

I set my bag down on either side of me and dug the small gold key out of my pocket. I swallowed hard. Was I supposed to just let myself in or knock? I hadn't thought about _that_ before. I stared at the door knob for a moment and wondered…would it be rude if I just walked in? After another minute of waiting I decided I was being silly. If I couldn't decide, I would do both. I grasped the knob with my left hand and raised the other to rasp on the door.

Before I even had the chance to knock the door was wrenched open pulling me slightly forward with it.

I gasped at the girl, no woman, in front of me. She was absolutely beautiful. Copper skin on a lean, yet muscular body. Short, yet stylish, messy black hair. She had pretty brown eyes framed by thick black lashes. Her mouth was pulled into a scowl, and her eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyance clear.

I blinked and managed to stutter out, "Uhh yeah hi. I guess I'm your new roommate. I'm Kristy."

Her scowl softened and she moved aside to let me in. I gracefully, not, picked up my bags and strolled in. The room was much bigger than I'd previously thought. There were two bed, two small dressers and desks. Leah had already taken the right side of the room and my boxes were piled up on the left. I threw my stuff on my new bed.

"So how long…?" I turned back to ask Leah a question, but she'd disappeared. The door was still open so I sauntered out into the hall to see if she was there. Nope. I pulled my eyebrows down and frowned.

"Guess I'll see you later then." I mumbled and shut the door. I slumped over to my boxes looking for some sheet. I let out a long and frustrated sigh.

I hope this year won't be too painful.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

Well I'd like to start by thanking xxHeartlessxDeathxx for being the only person that reviewed...

Just saying 'good job' or 'please update' means a lot!

Anyways....I've put up a poll on my profile so you can vote for who you want to the main wolf.

I won't choose until theres been at least 30 votes.

If you review I'll love you forever!!!

* * *

_I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach  
You know that I could use somebody - Kings of Leon, Use Somebody  
_

That night in bed, I began to worry. I checked my alarm clock, for what seemed like the thousandth time. The angry letters glared at me.

**11:42**

I sighed and tapped my fingers against my crossed arms. I hadn't seen Leah since she left this afternoon.

**- - - - - - -**

After I had unfinished packing, I decided to wander around campus a little. I passed several frat houses with muscled men carrying in kegs, and red plastic cups. I received a couple cat calls and an invitation to the party tonight. I snorted. Yeahhh that was exactly were I wanted to be tonight, a sausage fest.

I steered clear of sorority row, to avoid the rushers. I'd heard too many stories about how horrible those kinds of girls could be. I'm sure plenty of them were just fine. I just didn't feel the need to prove myself to be accepted.

The streets were beginning to empty and soon I noticed I was the only one out walking alone. It's not like it bothered me though, I loved to go on walks. And it seems like with more than one person you walk slower, that bothered me. I like to walk at a certain pace. In high school I was on the track team, and I was pretty good. Track was easy. All you had to do was run; you never had to depend on anyone else, unless it was a relay.

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Maybe that's what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm just going to be a loner…I'll buy a big house and fill it to the brim with cats, and live there till' I'm eighty. Or maybe I'll be like my Aunt May. She's sixty, filthy stinkin' rich, and single. She travels the world, I never thought to ask how she made her money, but she always sent me neat little trinkets from her current destination. I laughed at the thought. I really needed to acquaint myself with the other people on campus.

Soon the sun began to set and I took the scenery in for the first time. Everything was so…_green_. It wasn't a bad thing though, maybe cause' I'd always like green. Through the sparse clouds I could see the different hues of orange, pink, and purple. I smiled, it was pretty here. A slight cool breeze began to blow, and I wished I'd brought a jacket with me. I hugged my arms toward me in an attempt to keep warm. I finally made my way to the main road and checked my watch.

Seven o'clock, and as if on cue my stomach rumbled. While the street was clear I dashed across to a small diner. There was a ding from a bell on the door signaling my arrival. A few people turned in their seats to look at the door and then went back to their meals. I took a seat at the old fashioned bar and instantly felt warmer. There was a faint smell of grease and soft oldies music playing. A young waitress sauntered up to me.

"Hello, can I get you something to drink?"

I rubbed my hands together. "Sure, I'll have a coffee." She nodded and turned to grab a menu, which she handed me. She poured the warm drink in front of me and smiled as I grabbed it instantly, dumping in as much sugar and creamer possible.

"So how are the cheeseburgers here?" I asked after taking a large gulp that stung my throat.

She folded her arms and leaned down against the counter. "Well I'd say they're pretty good, but I've never had one."

I gave a soft chuckle, "I guess I'll have to try one then." She smiled and gave my order to the cook.

"Say, you look familiar. Haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I just moved here." I replied politely.

"Oh yeah, where from?" She asked sounding interested.

"Oklahoma."

Her eyes widened a bit, "Wow, that's an awful long way to come! Any reason why?"

"College. It'll be my first year at WSU."

"Small world, I'm starting my second year." She extended her hand, "I'm Hayden."

"Kristy," I replied.

"So are you thinking about rushing?" The cook yelled an 'orders up!' for that I was thankful.

"Well here ya are one cheeseburger." I doused it in ketchup and dug in. Hayden chuckled and looked at me expectantly. I could feel my cheeks redden.

"Sorry." I mumbled and wiped at my mouth with a napkin, making sure I hadn't smeared ketchup everywhere.

"Umm no. I'm not rushing." Hayden frowned a bit.

"Aww too bad! I'm an Alpha Delta Pi." I mumbled a soft 'ohhh'.

"Well I'll just let you get back to your burger." She smiled at me and went off to check on some of the other customers. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes as I ate, but not in a creepy way. She seemed nice, and she was defiantly pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. The uniform dress and apron she wore accentuated her figure nicely. I mentally groaned. Guys probably hit on her _all_ the time. I never thought of myself as ugly, maybe too thin, but the only thing I'd ever been told was '_Nice tits_' such a lovely complement, huh? Although a few girls had said they liked my long, dark red hair…

Hayden soon came by to pick up my plate and refill my coffee. I pulled a wad of money from my front pocket, but she stopped me there.

She smiled, "This one's on the house." I blinked a few times and smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Hey don't worry about it! But I was wondering…the other girl that worked this shift with me quit a few days ago…you wouldn't happen to want a job, would you?"

"Of course." I said instantly. I was going to have to get a job soon, but I didn't expect it to be this easy.

She laughed, "Well ok then, head down here around two tomorrow and I'll show you the ropes."

I smiled, "Alright, I'll see ya then." I headed towards the door. "And thanks again!"

I heard a faint, "Don't mention it" as the door closed behind me.

I wrapped my arms around myself instantly. It had gotten a little colder while I was inside. I quickly hurried back the way I came, hoping I could find the way easily.

It was a good thing I was used to running all the time, or my legs would be achin'.

**- - - - - -**

I huffed and rolled onto my side. She'd come back when she wanted to, no need for me to worry about it. I yawned and welcomed the sleep that engulfed me…

I found myself walking along a very dark street, trees looming angrily around me, the bright white moon gave the only. It was freezing and I was in short shorts and a tank top, barefoot. It was eerily quite and all I could hear was my own ragged breathing. After walking what seemed like miles, the diner was suddenly in front of me. I halted, alarmed by its suddenness, then hurried inside remembering its warmth.

There were a few people inside, none turned to look at the door. Hayden was turned with her back to me, fussing over the coffee maker. It was suddenly quiet again. I could hear no breathing, clattering of silverware, or music playing. Nor could I smell grease…I wrinkled my nose. It smelt of something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I walked forward, my footsteps echoing loudly, to the bar. Hayden was still behind the counter, wiping a rag on the coffee maker. She did this for several minutes, before I called out to her.

"Hayden…?" I croaked. My voice sounded brittle. She stopped what she was doing as soon as I'd opened my mouth. She stiffened.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I quickly covered my mouth. I knew this smell…

Rotting meat.

Hayden's stiff body turned toward me and I screamed. She was pale white with purplish veins everywhere, and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Her jaw was pulled open as far as imaginable, and a greenish brown substance was oozing from her mouth. She suddenly lurched at me emitting the most horrible gurgling scream I'd ever heard.

There was a loud slam and I awoke with a scream. The top light flickered on and I hoisted the sheets up around my neck, I was sweating. Leah stood in the doorway with a guy wrapped around her from behind. He had short black hair with a stubbly beard to match; I guessed he was in his late twenties.

"Hey _baby_…" He cooed at Leah. "I didn't know this was gonna be a threesome!" He grinned wickedly.

Leah groaned and pushed him back out into the hall. "Not tonight, Brent." She slammed the door in his face. I heard a muffled 'Hey!' from the other side.

Leah turned to me. "Sorry, I forgot _you_ were here." She started to strip down.

I assumed that was supposed to be an apology. "It's ok…was that your boyfriend?"

She scoffed. "No." She flicked the top light back off. "Night she mumbled."

I looked at the clock.

**3:23**

I groaned.

_More like morning._


	3. I Know You Want Me

Well tsk tsk over 240 hits and only 5 reviews. Thanks to those that did, it means a lot that you took the time to do it!

Also only 3 votes so far in the poll??? Do you really not care who's in it? Thats fine cause I already had someone picked out, I just thought giving you guys a chance to vote on it would be nice.

Sigh, anywho I pumped this one out fairly fast and its a bit rushed at the end...still I hope you like it.

Ohh dang almost forgot! Of courrrsee we'll see more of Hayden!!

Please review and vote in the poll on my profile!

ps. Saw hp 6 last night.....Not as good as the book but then what movie is? Still pretty dang good!

* * *

_**You want me,  
You want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing else  
But you seem to be a little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way  
If you think that you need some help  
Tell me baby  
Are you coming with me- The Faders No Sleep Tonight  
**_

When I woke the next morning, at ten, I found Leah going through my drawer. I sat up and yawned, stretching. Seeing that I was awake, she continued to rummage.

"Looking for something?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No shit?" She scoffed.

"What's your problem?" I spat. She ignored my question and opted for one of her own.

"So what was with the screaming last night?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh…you surprised me when you got in." She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Not _that._" She scowled. "At Five this morning?"

I furrowed my brow and thought. Had my dream continued? I tried to remember, but couldn't, and I was thankful for that.

"I uhh must have had a bad dream." I muttered. Leah's attention had gone to my sparkly white tank top, which I figured it was much too cool out for.

"Psshh I'll say. I'm borrowing this, ok?" She didn't wait for my approval. I gave a humph and stood up. If she could go through my things, then I figured I had the same right.

I waltzed over to her dresser and wrenched the top drawer open. Underwear. Lovely, but I didn't want to borrow that, God knows who's been in them. I went through the rest of her clothes and settled on a purple v neck sweater...

"I'm borrowing this, ok?" I mocked her. She looked me up and down, and raised her brow.

"I'm glad we understand each other." She smirked. I turned back to close up her dresser, when something caught my eye. I gingerly picked it up. I examined the picture very carefully; it was a group of men.

"See something you like?" Leah whispered in my ear. I jumped and nearly dropped the picture. She gave a half chuckle.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh just my brother and his _friends_."

"How old is your brother?" I asked warily. She gave me a funny look.

"Seth's 16." I quickly looked back at the picture. Holy mother of Jesus. Any of them looked easily twenty five.

"How old are his friends?!" She gave me another 'wtf' look.

"Around the same age I guess."

"Good God is the town hopped up on damn steroids?" She gave a genuine laugh this time, probably from my reaction.

"Yeah, something like that." The fact that any teenager could get that big gave me the shivers. I threw her top on and I noticed it had a faint woodsy smell. It prompted my next question.

"So where exactly are you from?"

"La Push, WA." I acted like I knew where _that_ was. She turned on me.

"And where are you from? _Texas_?" She had obviously picked up on my accent.

"No." I said instantly, my ego slightly bruised. "I'm from Oklahoma."

Leah laughed, "Oh that's so much better!" She teased. At least she wasn't being a bitch anymore.

"What's wrong with Oklahoma?" I asked slightly annoyed. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing! Who wouldn't love to have a musical named after them?" I contemplated breaking out in song just to see what she would do.

"So have you got your schedule sorted out?" Leah asked before I could serenade her.

"Yeah I did it yesterday."

"Oh so what are you gonna major in?" She asked interested.

"Theater." I announced. "How about you?"

"I thought Biology was a good choice." Leah didn't really look like the Biology type to me, but I gave an 'mhhhhm' of approval.

I realized while getting ready, that I had no place to go. I wasn't supposed to meet Hayden until two. I thought about asking Leah where she was off to, but I wasn't fully convinced she liked me yet and I didn't want to seem clingy. After thinking about it I decided I would head to a small coffee shop I had seen down the street from the diner.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked trying not to sound too interested. I was actually sort of shocked she'd asked.

"Just gonna go get some coffee." I tried to play it off as nonchalant and apparently it worked. Ha I knew I was a good actress.

"Hold up, I'm going with you." Once again I was shocked. I kinda figured her as the lone wolf type thing.

"So why WSU?" Leah pried on our walk.

"To get away from my family." I answered truthfully. Leah laughed almost bitterly.

"Same here."

"What's the matter? Didn't want to be around all those big burly teenagers?" Only I laughed, Leah just looked pissed. I decided that was enough questions for now. The rest of the walk was silent, but not in a bad way.

"How frickin far is this place?" She finally asked. I smiled and pointed down the street.

"Right there."

The outside of the coffee house made it look very modern. Thankfully the inside was just as nice and as I hoped the menu did not disappoint. Leah ordered a black coffee, while I opted for something fancier with lots of whip cream, chocolate, and caramel. As I paid for my delicacy I noticed Leah had seated herself at a table in the far corner. I slowly shuffled over and sat across from her.

"So do you know many people here?" I attempted to make conversation. She twirled around her coffee stirrer.

"Nope. Consider yourself lucky number one." She looked slightly sad.

"But what about that guy last night?" I asked confused.

Leah snorted. "I met that loser in a club."

"Oh."

I couldn't think of anything else to talk about so we sat in silence. When I first met Leah I could plainly see that she was beautiful and I figured she would be plenty popular with guys. She was rude and tried to act tough, but her charade was crumbling and I could see right through it. I wondered if deep inside there was a small child screaming 'hug me'.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. I gave the 'shit eatin grin'

"Oh nothing…" She smirked at me. This was very contagious.

"What are you thinking about?" She demanded. I jumped up and dragged her with me; I was going to cheer her up.

"Wait where are we going?" I laughed pulling her along.

"Oh you'll see." I kept my eyes open as we walk down the street, knowing exactly what I was looking for. A few blocks later I dashed across the street.

"A book store?!" Leah shouted after me, "You dragged me across half the town for a book store!" I was cracking up.

"C'mon!" I grabbed her arm. Walking in the dimly lit store I instantly found my target. Now I needed to find the bait. Leah protested as I dragged her up and down isles. What I was about to do was probably cruel and I had no idea if Leah would play along. But if it worked…Well Leah wouldn't be frowning for a while. I'd let her go but was still frantically searching.

"Ah Ha!"

"Kristy?"

"Don't worry my friends did this to me a couple of months back."

Leah eyed my suspiciously, "What _exactly _are we doing?" I didn't blame her. After all I was holding an arm full of porn. I handed her several very suggestive magazines and unraveled my evil plan to her.

"This will be epic." I laced our fingers together and dragged her back up to the front. There was a small line at the check out but I wasn't bothered. When we laid our items down on the counter, the look on the cashiers face was enough for me. I thought about the poor kid. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. I'm sure it wasn't every day he had college girls buying porn from him.

Leah played along and placed her hand in my back pocket. She batted her eyes at the boy and even leaned over the counter and pushed out her cleavage when he dropped a magazine.

"Umm uh t...that'll be $22.14." He blushed and stared at Leah. I saw her wink out of the corner of my eye. Poor guy, you'd have thought Megan Fox walked in naked.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked as he bagged our _things_. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"N n...nothing." He stammered. I bit my lip.

"Awwhh that's too bad." I moaned seductively. He wheezed.

"Well bye now." Leah blew him a kiss on the way out. She cackled as soon as she was out the door. People on the street stared.

"That poor boy'll be beating off for days!" She laughed.

"And you didn't trust me!" I pouted.

Yes I was a bitch. Yes I'm going to hell.

I looked down at my watch. It was ten till two.

"Ahh shit I gotta go to work!"

Leah had taken our _purchases_ and gotten a cab while I sprinted back to the diner.

_Damn, Damn, Damn!_

It's not good to be late on your first day of work, so I hauled ass. I swerved through people on the busy street, but I was still five minutes late. I rushed through the door and saw Hayden standing behind the counter.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm late! I promise it'll never happen again." Hayden looked slightly taken aback.

"Hey don't worry about it, you're fine." She soothed. She watched me pant for a minute.

"So how was your morning?" She asked. I smirked.

"Great."

"That's good!" Then she handed me my new uniform dress and told me to get changed.

I groaned at it.

_Greaattt_

* * *

**Please review and vote in the poll on my profile!!!**


	4. Crawling In The Dark

OK so after quite a few breaks to play with my kittens, eat cake, and trim my hair, I finally got this chap finished. Go me!

Thanks SO much to all of you that have reviewed/vote so far! It means soo much=)

**Remember to vote in the poll on my profile for the guy you want to be in this story!!!!Time is running out for he will be in the next chapter! So hurry up and cast your vote for the cutie you would like to see!**

Andddd while you're there I put up a pic of what Kristy looks like to me. Just in case ya wanna see.

Haha i saw Harry Potter again the other day...

Pwease Review!!!!!

* * *

_Pinch me, is this real?  
I'm on a one way ticket out of loserville  
Now I'm off the social flat line  
Things are so good that I'm  
Taking down my star trek shrine. Son Of Dork-Ticket Outta Loserville  
_

"Eh." I shrugged looking in the bathroom mirror. The uniform wasn't too bad. It had a nice retro thing going on, but it was a tad short. I tugged on the bottom but smiled when I looked down at my feet, I was allowed to wear my converse. I slowly edged out the door and went behind the counter where Hayden was waiting for me. She laughed when she saw my hands hovering over my butt. I blushed.

"Well," She laughed, "It's a bit shorter on you, isn't it?"

"Ya think?" I muttered. "I just have to remember to wear panties that cover my butt."

Hayden let out a loud laugh. "I knew I liked you!" I smiled.

"So have you ever worked in the food business before?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. Where did you work?"

I gave a half smile. "In a small restaurant called The Lazy Fisherman."

"Oh that's great! So you should be familiar with a cash register?" I nodded. "And you know how to write tickets and take orders?"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

"Great! This is going to so much fun! It's nice to have someone to talk to!"

I giggled at Hayden's peppiness. "I sure this will be a lot of fun."

I groaned and threw myself onto my messy bed. Leah's head appeared from above the magazine she was engrossed.

"And?" She quirked an eyebrow. I said nothing so she sighed and sat up. She took in my appearance.

"Nice dress!" She laughed.

"Shut up." I huffed.

"That great huh?" Leah rolled onto her stomach and picked her mag back up.

"Some old guy pinched my ass!" I groaned. Leah found this extremely hilarious.

"What did you do?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at her. "I slapped his filthy hand away!" This cued Leah's laughter once more.

"Was your boss pissed?" She asked.

"Well when I saw Hayden's face I thought I was gonna get fired, but she went over and told him to get out!"

"So did he cop a good feel?" Leah smirked. I shot her a dirt look.

"Well he left me a $50 tip…" I shuddered and wondered if this was how strippers felt.

Leah frowned slightly, "Eww."

"Yeah." I sighed. "But ya know what?" I hopped up, "I'm hungry! Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Leah stared at me for a moment. Probably question my mental stability thanks to my sudden mood change.

"Surrree." She said slowly. "But change first. I don't want to be seen with you wearing _that_." I smirked and looked down at myself.

"Well if you insist." I tossed the dress onto the floor and pulled on my favorite skinny jeans and white v neck tee. I ruffled my hair and decided I needed to reapply my eyeliner.

"So where to?" I asked Leah before poking my eye with the liner, and cursing.

"Umm there's a pretty good burger joint a few miles away? We'd have to get a cab."

I perked up at the mention of a burger, God's gift to man, but cringed at the cab part.

"Ok let's do it." I grabbed a purple hoodie, and gawked at Leah when I saw she was still wearing the same thing from this morning.

"You know its cold out right?"

Leah raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Really?"

Hailing a cab was difficult. I snapped my fingers, flailed my arms and yelled at the stupid yellow cars. All of which did nothing. This just pissed me off, so after flipping them off I just stood back and crossed my arms.

"I give up!"

Leah looked amused. I glared at her.

"Ok! I'd like to see you get one!" She nodded and headed to the edge of the curb. She let out a loud high pitch whistle and stuck out an arm. Almost immediately a cab pulled up in front of her.

"Shut the hell up." I groaned and got into the cab. It smelled. Leah hopped in beside me but didn't seem to notice anything.

"So where to ladies?" The cabbie turned around. It was the same one that picked me up from the airport.

"YOU!" We both screamed and pointed at each other.

"Um Kristy?" Leah grabbed my arm and forced it down. I glared at the driver and he at me.

"Corson Ave." She said after a moment of silence. He looked shocked that she spoke; I guess he expected me to get out. Then he turned and pulled into the traffic. As I glared at the back of his head I noticed the cherry shaped air freshener dangling from his rearview.

"What was that about?" Leah agitatedly whispered.

"Long story…" I whispered back. She narrowed her eyes at me then sat back in her seat. I crossed my arms tightly and glared out the window. It was only eight but it was pretty dark out, and there were only a few people on the streets. I watched the blurs go by on the sidewalk. Tapping my fingers on the door I leaned forward to glance at the meter.

$22.15, I sneered.

I turned to look out the window again as we stopped at a light, and I saw something moving in the nearby alley. I pressed my face closer to the window trying to see what it was. As the car started moving again I saw a quick white blur, and I turned all the way around wanting to get another glimpse of it.

"What are you looking at?" Leah asked turning to the back window.

"I…nothing." She didn't need to know I was hallucinating. Facing forward again, I got the shivers. Then the car stopped.

"Alright $24.75." The cabbie said rudely. I grabbed my wallet, but Leah had already given him the money. I glared at him as I got out; when he glared back I stuck my tongue out.

Once in the cold I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leah asked skeptically.

"Yeah I'm just glad to be out of _there_." My mood lightened as he drove off quickly. I should have kicked his tire first…

"So you know him _how_?" She asked as we entered the small burger joint.

"Well ya see…" The story was rather short and I finished by the time our food arrived, which of course was delish; but I could down just about anything. I was surprised to see Leah attack her food the same way I did. I was starting to really like her. I'd never met a girl that could eat as much as I could in one sitting. Well except that foreign exchange student Anya…but that was a whole other story. We ate in silence. While waiting for dessert Leah decided to chit chat.

"So do you like it here?"

"Oh yeah the food…"

"No." She cut me off. "I meant do you like Washington?" She chuckled.

"Oh. Yea it's pretty nice I guess. Very green." I smiled.

She laughed, "Well that's good." She tapped her fingers on the table.

"So have you ever been to a beach?" Leah inquired.

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking…I need to make a trip home to get a few things before classes start. And there's a great beach there. Think you'd like to go with?"

I sat there for a moment shocked, I hope it didn't show. I'd known Leah all of two days and she asked me to go home with her. I'd never taken to anyone this fast, nor has anyone to me. But I figured this was a good thing. Leah was really warming up to me, and how could I say no?

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I smiled warmly. She looked relieved.

"Great, my brother is going to pick us up so we won't have to pay cab fare, and I'm bringing my car back."

"Oh good. I don't know if I could handle another run in with the mysterious cab guy." I waggled my brows and we both laughed.

Then they brought out two huge brownie sundaes and nothing more need be said.

* * *

So I can see Leah being nice when she's away from la Push. Can you?

Please review!!!!


	5. Take Me Home Tonight

Alrighty heres chapter five!!! Thanks so much to you guys that have been reviewing.

Can I just say Taylor Lauter is so adorable!! I really just wanna pinch his cheeks!

I dont really have much to say this time but...

Please review!!!!!!

* * *

_I won't tell you that I love you.  
Kiss or hug you.  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning.  
Just like a chick in the casino.  
Take your bank before I pay you out.  
I promise this, promise this.  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.-Lady Gaga, Pokerface  
_

I was walking alone on the dark streets of Seattle. It was freezing out and there were no open stores or restaurants I could pop into to warm up. I rubbed my arms trying to create friction. There was a loud ripping sound from somewhere behind me. I turned to look at an empty street. Several hundred feet away, the street lamps started to flicker off one by one. My eyes widened in fear as the darkness crept nearer. I swallowed hard and started running, trying to get away. I turned my head back to see the darkness approaching at an alarming speed. I quickly ducked around the corner into an alley way, hoping it wouldn't find me.

The lights closest me were extinguished and my breathing stopped. I heard a rustling noise coming from behind nearby trashcan. My head whipped quickly around to see what it was. I should have kept running, but I approached the cans instead. As I got closer I saw a foot twitching violently on the ground. I covered my mouth, trying to keep my scream in. There was a dark figure crouching over the body on the ground. At my approach the dark figure stood with their back toward me. From the light of the moon I could see the body was of a girl around my age. I gasped in horror. She was dead. The looked or shock and horror was still on her face and she was covered in her own blood.

The dark figure turned to me. It was a man. His skin was white and eyes red. He had blood on his lips, and he looked….hungry? He took a silent step toward me and sniffed the air. I was frozen to the spot. He licked the remaining blood of his lips and spoke.

"Mhmmm seconds." He quickly slammed me to the wall and I let out a cry of pain as he sunk his teeth into my flesh. Through the pain I could feel something hitting my head.

"KRISTY….WAKE…UP!!" I let out a squeak of shock and quickly snatched the pillow Leah had been beating with away from her.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled looking into her furious eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" She nearly screamed. "You've been screaming in your sleep again!"

Shock took over my facial expression. "I-I was?" I stammered. Leah's eyes softened and she sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah. What the hell is going on in your head?"

I rubbed my temples, aware of my now throbbing cranium.

"I have no idea…maybe I'm going crazy?" I offered. She chuckled and rubbed my back softly. The spot where her hand was grew warm quickly.

"Nah I don't think that's it. You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later…when my heads not splitting open." I smiled weakly and she returned it.

"Alright…oh by the way, Seth called, he'll be here in like fifteen minutes. I thought we'd get some breakfast before we head out." She pushed herself off my bed and gathered some clothes into a bag…

"Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping up.

"What's wrong?!" Leah yelled. I grinned sheepishly and nudged my duffel bag with my toe.

"Forgot to pack." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes, "Figures…"

After downing several pain killers, I got dressed and threw together some clothes to take with me. I was brushing my teeth when there was a knock on the door.

"Got it!" Leah yelled. I was in the small bathroom, which I took to be a closet my first day, nabbing my toiletries.

When I went back to the main room there was a huge boy occupying Leah's bed.

"Well make yourself at home." She snapped sarcastically. Throwing my thing into my bag, I got a better look at him. He must have been at least 6'4 and I'd only seen muscles like that on overly steroidal body builders. The only resemblance I could see between he and Leah was the hair and eyes.

I giggled quietly when I noticed his feet were hanging well over the end of the bed. This gave my presence away. He quickly jumped up with a smile on his face. Oh yeah he defiantly towered over me. He stuck his hand out to me and I took it softly. I imagined this was what grabbing fire felt like. He withdrew his hand and smiled.

"Hey I'm Seth."

"Kristy…damn you are one _big_ kid." I mumbled rubbing my hot hand. He let out a booming laugh that made me smile.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He crossed his arms.

"I bet you do." He smirked and Leah slapped his arm quite forcefully. He rubbed the spot and I was shocked _she_ didn't break her hand.

I blushed. "I'm just gonna grab a few thing and I'll be ready to go." As I made sure I had my phone charger and other things, Seth was rooting through Leah's nigh stand drawers. She stood back against the wall with her eyes narrowed at him.

As I zipped up bag it was suddenly very quiet. I turned around to see Seth's eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Leah…" He said quietly with his hand in her bottom drawer.

"_Why_ do you have porn?!" He looked disgustedly to her.

I fell back onto my bed from laughing so hard. He looked back and forth between his sister and me, making faces that resembled a fish on dry land. Leah raised her eyebrows at him. He slammed the drawer and stood up shaking his head and putting his hands up in front of him.

"I don't wanna know…" He mumbled over and over to himself as he walked out the door.

Once we were in his car Seth seemed to be a little bit calmer.

"So where are we going?" He asked his sister. "Can we get some food? I'm starving!" He rubbed to stomach to emphasize.

"Food sounds great!" I agreed from the backseat. When Seth's eyes met mine in the mirror I wiggled my brows at him, and he blushed and turned forward. I giggled quietly to myself. Leah gave him directions to a pancake house she'd eaten at earlier in the week, and before we got out of the car she scolded him not to rack up too much of a bill.

I was surprised to see that the place was pretty much empty other than a family of four and an old couple. Upon entering Seth quickly scurried over to a booth and grabbed a window seat. Leah slid in next to him, leaving me to sit across from them.

"Hello, my names Logan and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with some coffee?" Leah kicked my in the shin, and I glared at her until her shifty gazes told me to look else where. I stared up at our waiter who was gazing down at me.

"Uhh yeah coffee is good." I blushed. Did I really just say that?

He chuckled, "Yes coffee is good. I'll bring you some."

"Can we order now?" Seth said rudely. Logan looked taken aback for a moment then took his order, which happened to be two dozen waffles. Leah said she'd just have some eggs. Then he turned to me.

"So what can I get for you cutie?" He flirted. I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato right about now.

"I'll have the uh number 4."

"Pancakes and sausage. Good choice. I'll be right back with that coffee." As he walked away Seth snorted, but Leah winked at me. I just blushed.

"Well that was interesting." She said. She scooted out of her seat.

"I'll be right back."

"Uh-ok…" I watched her leave. I turned back around noticed Seth had his eyes narrowed at me.

"Hi." I squeaked and gave him a small smile. He lowered his enormous head towards mine and said in a hushed voice.

"So are you lesbo for my sister or what? I mean you could have been flirting with that guy if you weren't. No offence or anything but I think it would give our mother a heart attack. Not that we never pictured Leah with a girl cause…"

"Wow wow wow!" I stopped him shocked. "I'm not a lesbian!" I near shouted. And of course our waiter couldn't have picked a better time to come back. He smirked at me and set my drink down.

"Well that's nice to know." He eyed me. "Let me know if you need anything."

I turned back to Seth.

"So that's a no?" He asked. "So what was with the girly mags?"

I laughed, "Well it's a long story…but to make it short, it was a joke."

He made an o with his mouth. He seemed a little more at ease.

"I'm just curious, but don't most guys like the idea of lesbians?"

"Yeah but not with my sister!" He shuddered and I laughed.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered as Leah took her seat again.

"Have a nice chat did we?" She asked.

"Maybe." He spat back.

"Oh good. I see you're obnoxious again." She scowled at him.

"Leah…" He started but then our food came. "Just shut up and eat." I laughed at his sorry comeback but immediately stopped when Logan started creepin on me.

"Ya know I don't like that guy…" Seth said after we'd finished eating. I for one was shocked that he could talk at all after eating as much as he did.

Logan was leaning over the front counter making bedroom eyes at me. I glanced at him once, but that was a mistake, as it just encouraged him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled looking away. Leah looked upset.

"You don't like him? I think he's cute." She cooed. I looked up at her.

"Well then you can go get him!" I snapped at her.

"Maybe I will." She said and crossed her arms. "Well here's you chance." Seth whispered to her.

"So guys how did you like the food?" Logan looked down at me. I chose the perfect moment to let out a huge burp. Then I stuck my stomach out and patted it.

"Wow that was great!" I smiled at him. Logan didn't look too thrilled as he picked up our plates.

"I uh… I'll just go get your check…" He mumbled and walked away.

"Niceee!" Seth prompted me for a high five, and Leah just sat there looking sour.

"Let's go." She said.

"Uhhhg! How much longerrr?" I wined from the backseat.

"Bout another…fifteen minutes." Seth answered

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned. "You said that an hour ago."

"No it was more like fifteen minutes ago…be a good little girl and take a nap, why don't ya?"

I gaped at him, "I'm older than you!"

"In what sense?" he asked.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you both shut up?" Leah was sitting with her legs up on the dash, trying to read a book. I didn't get how she could do it; I couldn't read in a moving car, not even road signs, or I'd be puking.

"Fine!" I huffed and rested my head against the door. Thanks to the silence, I could feel myself drifting off. After about _fifteen minutes _I gave up and let sleep overpower me.

It felt like I'd just fallen asleep when, when something hot kept jabbing at my arm. I swatted it away and tried to roll over, pressing my face against the cold window. Which I'm sure must have been attractive.

"Wake up we're here!" Leah yelled back at me. I yawned loudly and opened my tired eyes to see that it was raining…lovely.

"Fifteen minutes my ass…waking me up…rain…" I mumbled to myself and opened the car door, which was a mistake. As soon as I stepped out I was ambushed with a _very_ loud chorus of 'Welcome to La Push!'

I blinked my eyes a few time trying to adjust them to what I was seeing. Eight huge half naked men.

_Wow…I like La Push._

_

* * *

_

_Hmmmm _yeah i left this one open so you can still vote in the poll on my profile!!!

Wooo!

Please review!


	6. Fall For You

Mmhkk. Time for chaprter 6!!

I just finished watching Morturary so I was in a good mood to post...haha.

Well the poll is closed and Paul won!Woo! He was my favorite choice. ;D

Please Review!

* * *

_**Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home- Guns & Roses, Paradise City**_

"Err hiii?" I croaked.

_God Kristy avert you eyes!_

Pshhh yeah right, how could I? Most of the guys were wearing cut off shorts and they were drenched from head to toe, making them look like they'd been swimming.

"Awwh Seth, did you have to bring Leah back?" One of them called.

"Ha ha very funny." She strolled up next to me.

"Well don't just stand there. Introduce us!"

Leah slung her arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "This is Kristy. Touch her and you die." The color in my face made itself known as several of the guys laughed.

Leah sighed. "Ok…well that's Jacob," She pointed to him and he smiled at me. "That's Quil and Embry. Jared, Collin and Brady. And that's Paul and Sam." I couldn't really see the last two. They were huddled behind the other whispering. I gave the guys a small wave and whispered in Leah's ear.

"How do you tell them apart?" She gave a small smile. "It takes time."

I heard the trunk of the car slam and Seth appeared with our bags.

"Well why are we standing out in the rain?"

With that everyone shuffled into the small house I could now see. It was cute and reminded me of my grandmother's place. Once we were inside the small living room Leah let go of me and went into the kitchen. I followed after her. There were two people in the tiny kitchen, both women.

"Ma!" Leah yelled and ran to hug her mother. Surprisingly she looked how I pictured her. She looked a lot like Leah, tall with short hair but still beautiful.

"Ma this is Kristy." She smiled. "Shes gonna help me take some things back to WSU."

"Ohhh so this is your roommate?" Another woman asked. I turned to her and stuck my hand out.

"Yeah. Hi." So took my hand and I was surprised that it wasn't hot.

"I'm Kim. Jared's girlfriend." We exchanged formalities and then Leah led the way back into the living room, leaving the women in the kitchen. All the guys were huddle together on the sofas talking in hushed voices. They quickly stopped talking as we walked in, and there attention was on me. I tried to seem interested in the ceiling, but Leah dragged me to sit down with her.

"So where are you from?" One of them asked…Quil maybe?

"She's from Oklahoma." Leah answered for me.

"Ohhh down with the cowboys, huh?" The one sitting next to him said, making the others laugh. I frowned.

"Sure…" Leah glared at him. "You're making her uncomfortable. Stop it!" Well if I wasn't embarrassed before, I was now. I nudged Leah and told her I was alright.

I shrugged my coat off. "It's kinda warm in here." I chuckled. No one else laughed.

"Sooo…" I tried to break the silence. "Is it always so rainy here?"

"It's supposed to be nice tomorrow." Paul, I think, answered. He was cute, but he gave me a strange smile and it made me feel awkward, so I looked away. Jacob cleared his throat loudly and turned on the tv. I'd have to thank him later. There was a baseball game on so it distracted all of them. Leah rolled her eyes and pulled us off the couch.

"C'mon. I'll show you my room." I followed her silently down the hall and she shut the door behind us. I flopped down on her big bed. It was quite comfy.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping in here with me."

"Course not." I smiled.

Leah sighed and leaned against the door. "I promise their not always this weird. Trust me they usually never shut up." I laughed and said it was ok.

"Well there's not much to do when it's raining, but we'll defiantly go to the beach tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun." I yawned.

Leah chuckled, "You wanna take a nap? It was kind of a long trip…and dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours." I thought about it for a minute but said yes.

"Alright I'll wake you for dinner." She smiled and left, shutting the door behind her. I stretched out her bed and nestled into her fluffy pillow before drifting off.

I woke up several hours later to people arguing outside the door.

"Leah, what were you thinking bringing her here?"

"Look Sam, we were only coming for a couple days to pick up some stuff! It's not like I wanted _this _to happen!" Leah snarled at him.

"Well it's not his fault!" Sam yelled back, "Do you think he can control it?"

It was quite for a moment, until Leah spoke up.

"I…I don't know Sam…could you control it?" Her voice sounded strangled.

"Leah." Sam's voice softened. "We've been over this before. You know I feel…"

Leah cut him off. "Yeah. I get it. Don't worry we'll be leaving soon."

I rolled over quickly and pretended to be asleep right before Leah walked in. She tried to close the door quietly but accidently slammed it. I figured this was a good time to 'wake up'.

I rolled over and stretched. "Hey." I smiled at Leah, who tried to return it.

"What's wrong?" Noticing Leah's saddened face, I sat up.

Leah rubbed the back of her neck and glared out the window. "Nothing…dinners ready though." I got up and fixed my hair in the mirror. I smiled at Leah and waited for her to lead the way. Leah quickly snapped the blinds shut and opened her door. There was a loud howl from outside, causing us to suddenly stop.

"What was that?" I asked, frightened.

Leah didn't turn to look at me. "Wolf." Just the way she uttered the word, like it was diseased, gave me chills. I wrapped my arms around myself and followed Leah. I noticed the house was quiet and that most of the guys had left. Only Sam had stayed. I gave him a small smile and noticed all the food Leah's mother had made.

"Wow. Mrs. Clearwater, this looks delicious!" My mouth was watering at the smell of homemade spaghetti. Leah's mom clucked her tongue.

"Call me Sue." She smiled warmly.

I noticed how much the boys and Leah ate, compared to Sue and myself. It made me giggle. The meal was pretty much quiet other than the questions that were thrown at me. They were mostly from Sam.

"So this is your first time in La Push?" He asked.

"Yes." I thought that had been obvious.

"Ya know." Leah smirked. "You don't have to be so polite." I blushed.

"She's nicer than you." Seth laughed but received a dirty look from Sue.

"Well I think she's a fine young lady." Sue added. Leah groaned quietly.

"So what do you do Sam?" I asked. His eyes shifted to his food and no one spoke.

"I…uh work on the reservation."

_Well that could mean just about anything. _

All was silent again. When we finished eating I offered to help clean up.

"No no." Sue said. "You girls go have fun. I have the boys to help me."

"Awww mom!" Seth whined. Sue bopped him on the back of the head with a dish rag.

"Up." She told him and ushered us out of the kitchen.

"I like your family." I chuckled but Leah looked embarrassed.

"Yeah well….." She looked out the window. "It stopped raining. Wanna walk down to the beach?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

It was chilly out but not too cold. We chatted while we walked.

"So I never asked you…do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "No…but what about you? I mean with all these guys around?" I laughed.

"Nah…they're kinda like my brothers. It would be weird."

I could tell we were getting close to the ocean when I could hear it.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Leah laughed this time. "Not much. We have the beach but that's pretty much it…sometimes we go into Forks or Port Angeles."

"Forks?" I scoffed and Leah laughed. "Yeah I know…"

"Hey Leah… who's that?" I asked pointing to a figure running to us from ahead. We stopped walking.

"Uggh!" She groaned. I raised eyebrows waiting for an answer. She looked pissed.

"It's just Paul."

* * *

Ohhh Paul...you naughty boy!


	7. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

Chapter 7 Woo!! Teehee ok i was naughty and took a while to post this one...my bad.

Thanks sooo much to you guys that review!! You guys are seriously so sweet!

OK so schools getting ready to start again and i think thats groan worthy...haha.

Anywho...just a little warning there is so stronger language in this chapter...

Please Review!

* * *

**I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you-Jessie James, Wanted  
**

"Hey, what are you girls doing out so late?" Paul asked approaching us. He had finally put on a shirt and I could smell the cologne he'd dumped on from ten yards away. Leah wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Gee Paul, I could ask you them same thing." She rolled her eyes. "Where'd you get the new scent? Bathroom of a gas station?" I stifled a laugh.

Paul looked incredibly pissed. "You shouldn't be out here all alone." He glanced at me. "It's not safe."

Leah snorted. "For who?"

"Leah…" He growled warningly.

I felt awkward standing there watching them fight. Leah's eyes flickered to me for a second.

"Fine." She huffed. She stuffed her hands in her pockets stiffly and started walking in the direction of the beach again. I caught up and walked beside her, Paul strolled along a short distance behind.

"So is this like a testosterone thing?" I whispered to Leah.

"Pfft…it's more of a Paul-being-a-douche-thing." She said loudly.

I didn't really see what the big deal was. I mean, we're just two girls…all alone on the side of the road, at night. Truthfully I felt a bit safer having Paul here. I shuddered at the thought of some creeper trying to pick us up. I wondered if he and Leah had some weird past and now they don't get along…maybe they dated or something. He is pretty cute.

"Well here we are…" Leah said.

I stopped beside Leah and took in the full effect. I wasn't how I pictured it… it was much better. I'd seen pictures of beaches in California and Florida but this was different. The sand was a very light tan that glowed white in the moon light. The sea was black and slapping angrily at the shore from the recent storm. I could see the silhouette of the nearby cliffs and the water that sprayed against the rocks below. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was completely intoxicating. The smell of fresh rain and a trace of salt.

"Do you want to go closer?" Paul's deep voice whispered next to me, it made me jump.

"S…sure." I stammered. I turned to him, he looked amused. I walked forward a few steps before Paul grabbed my arm softly. Even through my jacket I could feel his hot skin.

"You might want to take your shoes off." He chuckled. "The sand's kinda wet."

I blushed. Of course I should have taken my shoes off…but no I had to get all excited and sprint to the sand. I pulled my shoes and socks off and left them on the road behind me. The sand was cold and wet, and it felt amazing squishing between my toes. I could defiantly do this everyday. Half way down the beach I noticed Leah wasn't with us. I turned around and saw her standing on the pavement with her arms crossed.

"Hey!" I called to her. "Aren't you coming?"

"No." She replied quickly. I stood there for a minute watching her debating whether or not to go back.

"Shall we?" Paul asked softly. I nodded.

Paul walked beside me all the way down to the shoreline. It was much cooler down here than I'd have thought. I could feel the warmth radiating off Paul and it made me want to jump him. I ignored the impulse and instead stuck my foot into the water. Big mistake.

"AHH!" I jumped back and shook my foot.

"Did you think it was gonna be warm?" Paul shook with laughter.

"Well no!" I snapped…_Why the hell did I do that? _

"Why the hell would it be warm?"

"I dunno, why'd you put your foot in?" He asked amused.

I scowled, "…I don't know." I ignored any further comment he made and looked out at the water.

_Stupid jerk…laughing at my anguish...no wonder Leah hates him…_

"Pretty isn't it?" He interrupted my thoughts. I wrinkled my forehead.

"It is…in a strange sort of way…I'm sure most people would disagree."

"Yea…" I glanced at him and he was staring at me again with that weird smile on his face. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Well I'm gonna head back now…" I mumbled. Paul said nothing but walked by my side the entire time.

Leah clucked her tongue as I brushed the sand off my feet and pulled my socks back on. She mumbled something about catching a cold which made me giggle.

"You should have come with us…" I told her as we walked back. Paul no longer lingered behind us, but walked beside me.

"And walk in the wet gooey sand?" She raised her eyebrow at me, "I'm good…"

"Oh fine." I sighed.

"It's alright." Paul teased. "Leah's allergic to anything that might be fun."

"Nah she knows how to have fun…" I smirked thinking back to a few days ago…Leah seemed to be in another slump, and it looked like I'd have to find something to cheer her up again. I would suggest streaking but not while Paul was here, and I doubted there was a nearby bookstore that sold porn.

_Hmmm…difficult, very difficult._

"Hey Paul?" I smiled. He perked up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like rap?" I asked innocently.

He looked confused. "Um I guess. Why?"

I hopped in front of Leah and walked backwards.

"I'm not your boyfriend, baby…" I sang to her. She stopped and raised her eyebrows. I grabbed her hands and dragged her as I continued to walk backward.

"I ain't your cute little sex toy…I'm not your lion or your tiger." I swayed my hips comically and continued to rap to her.

"Won't be your nasty little boy, I'm not your boyfriend, baby, I can't grant your every wish, I'm not your knight in shining armour. So, I just leave you with this kiss."

I expected Paul to join in, but I guess he didn't know this song. I didn't really care what he thought, after all this was for Leah, but out of corner of my eye I saw he looked shocked.

"I You know I rep' this shit, I gots it tatted on my skin, If you fuckin' with my city, Then you fuckin' with my kin, You know I rep' this shit, I got my hands up on your chest, Motherfuckers best believe it, That you're fuckin' with the best."

Leah couldn't help but giggle at my attempt to rap. I didn't blame her. Her laughter just fuelled my fire.

"You can catch me on the speedtrain, Beeper in a three-way, Shinin' with the gleam chain, And your honey givin' me brain, you can catch me watchin' AI, Mellow its game time, Pinkie with the same shine, Pit bull and a canine." I stopped for a second trying to pass a fit of giggles.

"Oh God." Leah groaned, "You should really stop now."

I just smiled and shook my head. I took a deep breath and continued.

"You know I rep' this shit, I gots it tatted on my skin, If you fuckin' with my city, Then you fuckin' with my kin, you know I rep' this shit, I got my hands up on your chest, Motherfuckers best believe it, That you're fuckin' with the best…" I stopped and tried to do the west coast sign. I was unsuccessful…of course, but it made Leah crack up anyway.

"Well this was _fun_." Paul said. He had walked us all the way back to Leah's front door.

"Hey, Sam and Emily are having a little barbecue tomorrow night. You guy should drop by." He smiled at Leah, who looked like she was trying to return it. He lingered on the step for a minute then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So um yea, bye." He grinned at me and smiled back.

"Bye." I watched him amble back down the road in the direction we just came, he must like walking.

Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. She shut the door quickly and turned to me. She opened her mouth to say something but a lamp flicked on distracting her.

"Oh hi sweetie. I was wondering when you'd come home." Sue said from the couch. There was a man sitting next to her with his arm draped around her shoulder.

"Charlie just stopped by to say hello. Isn't that nice?" The man, Charlie, blushed deeply and stood up. He waved feebly at us.

"Hello Leah." He said and nodded at me, I smiled back. I noticed he was wearing a police officer's uniform.

"Well Sue, I should really get going, I was gonna go check in on Bella." Sue got up and led him to the door.

"Night girls."

"Night." We both replied. I could tell they wanted to be alone, so I nudged Leah as our cue to leave. She quickly led me to her room and shut the door. She turned to me once again and crossed her arms.

"Do you like Paul?" She asked calmly.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, but nothing came out.

* * *

So watcha think?

Please review!


	8. Toxic

Wow so it's been a long time since I've been on here. I felt bad about that too! When i started writing again i realized it felt like I'd abandoned this story. But it's summer and I've graduated so hopefully I'll have a lot done but the time college starts in the fall.

A HUGE thanks to everyone thats reviewed! Before that long break, you're what kept me writing.

* * *

_I see that look on your face_  
_You ain't hearing what I say_  
_So I'll say it again_  
_'Cause I know where you been_  
_And I know how it ends_  
_You can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes_  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies_  
_And you wanna believe_  
_But you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me_  
_And take my advice -_** Carrie Underwood _Cowboy Casanova_**

"Well…I…I don't know I've known him, what, a whole day?"

Leah narrowed her eyes at me. "There are things about Paul…" She sighed and walked over to the window. I followed her and noticed her gaze longingly at the forest.

I gasped. "Oh Leah! I'm so sorry. You guys dated didn't you?" I slapped my forehead and plopped down on her bed. I was shocked that she hadn't ripped me to shreds yet, so I peeked at her through my fingers. Leah was just standing there like she was in a trance or something.

"Leah?" I asked softly.

She broke her gaze and turned to me, "What me and Paul? Hell no." My face fell. Wow I felt dumb.

"There are things about Paul that you don't know. He's different Kristy. He wouldn't be good for you."

It felt really weird to be sitting there, having this conversation with Leah. We hadn't really known each other that long but she acted like she really cared. Like she didn't want to see me get hurt.

"Why?"

"Just because this is a small town, doesn't mean the boys here are any different. They're not nicer, or sweeter, or more _caring_." She spit the last word.

"Paul's a player Kristy. That's all he's ever cared about. Please don't get mixed up with him or you'll just get hurt."

"Oh." I whispered. I tried to keep from getting sick. Why did every guy turn out like that? Was I seriously giving off the vibe that I gave it up to any guy that came along?

I groaned loudly and threw myself back on the bed. "I guess I am destined to be an old cat lady."

"What?" Leah laughed. I couldn't help but smirk back. Leah giggled for a while and then got up and messed with some things on her shelves. I continued to lay there while millions of thoughts swam in my head. I'd had enough. I was pissed and I didn't care if I was overreacting. How dare he think he can get into my pants with just a flash of a smile. I was going to get revenge and Paul would rue the day he messed with Kristy Krenz.

I sat up and pulled my legs underneath me.

"So what's up with Sam? He seemed kinda weird earlier."

Leah dropped a softball trophy she'd been holding. It hit the floor with a thud and the head popped off and rolled under her bed.

_She is acting so weird…I wonder if she had something with Sam? I better not ask._

"Sam is just very protective of the rez. There's been a lot of riffraff that's come through here."

"You make him sound like some big wig." I rolled onto my stomach and put my head over the edge of the bed to look for the lost head.

"Hmm he kind of is. He's a council member." She tried to shrug it off.

"Dammnnn isn't he a little young? He must be hella smart." Leah snorted.

My head started to throb from all the blood rushing to it so I sat back up without retrieving the broken trophy piece.

"More like smart ass."

I smiled. "So tell me about the rest of the guys."

Leah sighed. "Where do I start?"

"Embry's pretty quiet but he's a good kid."

"Quil's a little queer." I laughed and asked why. "He's just a dumb ass; he'll do anything for a laugh."

"Jacob is ok sometimes, but he's in love with this creepy little girl that's dating a creepy guy, who never leaves her alone."

"Sounds creepy." I added.

She laughed, "You have no idea."

"Jared is with Kim, she's nice. But he hangs around with Paul too much."

"And let's see…I don't really know that much about Collin or Brady. Other than they hang on the other guys every word."

Another wolf howled outside. It sounded closer. I loved animals but it kinda wierded me out. Leah stopped what she was doing and turned out the lights.

It surprised me but before I could ask what she was doing, she'd turned on a small bedside lamp.

"We should get some sleep, it's been a long day, and it'll be a longer tomorrow."

_Okkkk_.

I wasn't the least bit tired, probably because of the nap I had earlier, but I changed and went along with it anyways. After she crawled into bed and flipped off the light I noticed a picture on the nightstand. The moon illuminated it so I could see it perfectly. It was Leah sitting in a man's lap, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. It was her dad. Anyone could have seen their faces were almost identical. Her hair was so long and beautiful, I envied it and reminded myself to yell at her in the morning for cutting it off.

At the very top of the picture near Leah's head something odd stuck out, something that didn't belong. I raised my hand and traced my fingers along the edge. There was another picture stuck behind the one of her father and herself. I carefully pulled it out, trying not to make any noise so Leah wouldn't know I was snooping. The photo was wrinkled. Like it had been crumpled up and flattened out again. I had to strain my eyes to see past the creases. It was defiantly a picture of her. It took me a few minutes but I recognized the other person was Sam. He looked much younger and happier. She was standing in front of him and he had his arms around her in a loving embrace, his head resting on top of hers. They looked perfect together. I carefully put the picture back and tried to make it look like it had never been moved.

I laid there for quite a while, all thought of anger and Paul erased for the moment. Instead I thought about Sam. I'd seen couples like that before, absolutely perfect together, like God made them specifically to be with each other. I didn't want to think about what caused the end of that relationship, but I couldn't help but wonder why Leah never said anything about being with Sam. Then I remembered the argument I'd overheard earlier. I closed my eyes and mentally shivered.

_"I…I don't know Sam…could you control it?" Her voice sounded strangled._

_"Leah." Sam's voice softened. "We've been over this before. You know I feel…"_

I tried to forget about it and forced myself to try and sleep. I'd only been in La Push for a day and I felt like I knew almost everything; except something was missing…I knew it wouldn't be long before I found out what _it_ was.

* * *

Thought I'd add that I was watching Rocko's Modern Life while writing this :D

Please review 3


End file.
